Amor fraternal
by Ashley Shadow
Summary: Shadow, toda su vida ha buscado a su hermano menor, de pronto sin aviso alguno, llegan dos erizos con la misma foto, el problema es: que en ella sólo hay dos, y ellos son tres...Uf al fin pude agreagr el OVA, disfrútenlo n-nU
1. Problemas y más problemas

Hey, hola de nuevo amigos

**Hey, hola de nuevo amigos! n-n**

**Cuánto tiempo! n-nU, pero saben a lo que me refiero, la escuela quita tiempo, mucho tiempo…además, he estado muy ocupada y no se me había ocurrido nada n-nU. Ninguna idea, pero oigan, tengo una idea, una gran idea que fue gracias a unos videos japoneses que vi en vacaciones, me pareció genial n-n.**

**Bueno, primero, les preguntaré: Han visto ustedes o han oído hablar de la serie "Onegai ****twins****"?**

**Pues a mí me pareció una serie genial! n-n, muy entretenida n-n.**

**Bien chicos, pues espero les alegre mi regreso y espero que disfruten este nuevo fic titulado: "Amor Fraternal".**

**Ah, si, lo olvidaba, recuerden que este fic está parodiando esta serie de ****a manga, así que están advertidos sobre el contenido.**

**Disfrútenlo n-n**

**AMOR FRATERNAL**

**CAP. 1: Problemas y más problemas**

_-__Todo comenzó viendo en las noticias el supuesto avistamiento de un OVNI, en un lugar cercano a un pueblo…que por alguna razón, se me hace muy familiar…pero claro!-_Aquel erizo de playera azul, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis rojos saca una fotografía. En ella se podían ver dos erizos pequeños jugando, pero no se distinguían bien, pues les daba la sombra y la fotografía salió muy borrosa, pero era el único recuerdo que tenía de su familia, al parecer, su hermano mellizo. Aunque ni siquiera se podía distinguir él mismo. –_Es el mismo paisaje, pero…por qué?, Jm…talvez debería ir, a dar una visita, quizá me encuentre con una sorpresa-_Sonriendo aquel erizo salió a correr después de haber empacado sus cosas. Pero a mitad de camino pareció cansarse, así que pidió un taxi.

En otra parte, había un erizo de playera y pantalones negros pensativo…tenía que ir a la escuela, ya era tarde. Se preparó lo más rápido que tuvo y salió a toda velocidad con sus patines. Tenía una casa en aquel pueblo del avistamiento del OVNI, con su pequeño trabajo de programador en Internet tenía para sobrevivir al menos, y pagaba aquel alquiler, el vivir solo le era algo difícil, pero nunca lo demostraba…

Por otra parte, en un autobús de cerca, había un tercer erizo plateado, pensando también, había una razón por la que se había dirigido allí, no estaba seguro, pero debía intentarlo.

Bajó su vista por un momento y lo primero que vio, fue pasar a gran velocidad al erizo negro, quien también volteó la mirada por unos segundos. Ambos se sorprendieron, pero había prisa, ni modo, el erizo negro desapareció a gran velocidad.

_-Por alguna razón, se me hizo familiar…-_Pensó el erizo plateado, para después, bajarse del autobús y esperar el siguiente que lo llevara a su destino…

-Jm…extraño…-El erizo negro también se sorprendió un poco, pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora, volviendo con nuestro primer erizo, el cual iba en un taxi estaba a punto de llegar cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía su billetera, probablemente la había olvidado o se le había caído, el problema era…cómo iba a pagar el viaje en taxi, además, no era todo, el taxímetro marcaba ya casi 100 dólares, demonios, sus problemas se estaban acumulando…

-Etto…señor?

-dígame

-Etto…creo que…no traje mi billetera n-nU

-qué?!, y cómo rayos piensas pagarme?? X(

-Pues…ese es el problema n-nU

-Oh…bien… pues…-El tipo cambió su mirada y comenzó a observar al erizo de arriba hacia abajo-Hay algo que puedes hacer-El taxista comenzó a colocar su mano en la pierna del erizo quién se sorprendió muchísimo por esto, pero sabía lo que vendría

-O.óU …AUXILIOOOOOOO!!

Aquel grito de auxilio se escuchó hasta donde estaba el erizo negro, quien se apresuró al lugar sin importarle la hora.

-qué rayos fue eso?

Mientras este llegaba, el erizo azul estaba luchado por su virginidad XP, como no veía resultado, decidió tomar el volante y comenzó a moverlo para donde podía. El auto estaba si control, y luego de unos momentos, logró estrellarse ligeramente en una barda.

El erizo negro llegó al lugar y lo primero que vio fue que una de las puertas de un taxi se abrió de una patada, y de ella salió un erizo que parecía asustado

-IDIOTA!, MI TAXI!

-Cállese!, Dios mío!

-Etto…te encuentras bien?-Se acercó el erizo negro

-Eh?-El otro erizo levantó la mirada y vio un rostro muy parecido al suyo, pero, en varias cosas diferentes, color de pelaje y ojos- Hum?, quién eres?

-Pues…eso creo que no importa, estás bien?

-Eh, si, eso creo…jeje, me las arreglé para escapar de ese taxista demente n-nU, pero…-acercándose mucho al otro erizo quien se sonrojó un poco-Hum…hay parecido ¬¬-mirándolo fijamente

-O/óU NO TE ACERQUES TANTO!!

-Eh…jeje, lo siento n-nU

De pronto una campana se escuchó

-Qué?, oh rayos! Ya es tardísimo!! Debo irme, gusto en conocerte, eh…adiós-el erizo negro desapareció a gran velocidad

-Eh…adiós? O.oU. Vaya, en verdad es rápido…bueno, debo irme

.-.-.-.-.-.

-A ver…Shadow…esta el la séptima vez que llegas tarde…no crees que es demasiado? n-nU, preguntó una eriza rosa

-Lo siento, me han pasado muchas cosas

-Pues es mi deber como vicepresidenta del club estudiantil de la escuela reportarte, lo lamento.

-No, está bien, es tu trabajo

-Oh, si, Rouge está esperándote, quizá puedas arreglar con ella que no te reporten

-Gracias Amy-Shadow le dirigió una sonrisa y se retiró del salón

El erizo se fue al lugar indicado y tocó la puerta

-Pasa

Shadow obedeció. Allí estaba una murciélago con un saco y minifalda grises.

-Shadow, Shadow, Shadow…llegas tarde de nuevo

-lo siento Rouge, me han pasado muchas cosas

-Lo sé, lo sé, debo reportarte, además, está prohibido llegar a la escuela en moto, dos reportes, qué piensas de eso?

-Está mal, pero es tu trabajo, eres la presidenta del club estudiantil, así que aceptaré el castigo

Rouge sonrió débilmente y le tocó el hombro

-Shadow, eres mi mejor amigo, debo ayudarte, el trabajo no importa tanto. Te pasaré esta vez, pero promete no volver a llegar tarde de acuerdo?

-Gracias Rouge, eres una buena amiga

-Si, ahora vete a clase, en un momento voy

-De acuerdo, gracias-Shadow salió del cuarto

Al salir entró Amy

-Jejeje, le has pasado el reporte?-Amy la miraba insinuante

-o.oU, eh…pues si

-Jaja! Lo sabía! n-n

-Sabías qué?

-jeje, no mientas, te gusta Shadow, verdad?

-o/o, eh…no, es mi mejor amigo, eso es todo!

-si, como no n-n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?

Shadow había regresado a casa, las clases habían terminado, tenía muchísima tarea para el día siguiente , y eran cerca de las 7:00 pm.

Le llamaron para pedirle trabajo de nuevo, su paga se iba a retrasar una semana, pobre, sus problemas aumentaban, era como si hubiera roto un espejo, pasado debajo de una escalera, derramado sal, abierto un paraguas dentro de su casa y una gato negro se hubiera cruzado en su camino al mismo tiempo XP, y Shadow que no creía en la mala suerte, pobre de él. Acaso algo cambiaría su mala suerte?, parecía que su situación estaba por los suelos.

-Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?

Repitió de nuevo y justo cuando se iba a bañar, tocaron a la puerta

-Rayos, y ahora quién podrá ser?

Shadow se dirigió a abrir la puerta…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hey, pues qué les pareció?**

**Jeje, gracias y sigan leyendo por favor**

**Dejen reviews **

**Ashley Shadow**


	2. Puedo quedarme?

Hola de nuevo chicos

**Hola de nuevo chicos! n-n**

**Ah, antes de que sigan leyendo, me faltaron unas cositas por mencionar en el cap. Anterior:**

**-.-.-.Shadow está alquilando su casa, porque al ver las noticias sobre el OVNI quiso dirigirse a la casa donde nació, así que esa es la casa de su niñez, antes de que lo separaran de su hermano menor**

**.-.-.-.Shadow tiene 17 años, el erizo azul 16 y el erizo plateado 15, Rouge, Amy y los otros personajes extra, excepto los maestros, tienen entre 16 y 17 años.**

**.-.-.-.-Lo de que la foto salió mal por la falta de luz no me satisface mucho X(, así que he decidido anexar algo más: La foto es de Halloween, así que los chicos, perdón, erizos XP, están disfrazados de murciélago y fantasma. Sé que estarán de acuerdo conmigo n-n**

**Bien chicos, pues ya que aclaramos estos detallitos, sigamos con el cap…**

**Cap. 2: ****Puedo quedarme?**

_.-.-.-.-En el capítulo anterior…_

_Shadow, y los otros dos erizos se habían encontrado por casualidad, y a Shadow no le había ido muy bien en la escuela y trabajo, por suerte Amy y Rouge, las presidentas del club estudiantil, le pasaron este reporte._

_Al llegar a su casa, sus problemas aumentaron, pues su paga se había retrasado y le habían pedido más trabajo, y en cuanto lo iba a hacer, tocaron a su puerta…_

_-Rayos, y ahora quién podrá ser?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Toc toc toc!

-ya voy, ya voy!, demonios ¬,¬

Shadow se acercó a la puerta y dijo:

-Quién es?

-Etto…jeje

-Rayos… ¬¬

Shadow abrió la puerta y a quien vio fue al erizo azul que había ayudado horas antes

-O.O

-Ah?? O.O, tú de nuevo??

-Eh…jeje, parece cosa del destino n-nU

-¬,¬ qué es lo que quieres?

-Pues…primero que nada, qué haces aquí?

-Esta es mi casa

-O.O, no puede ser….entonces….realmente eres tú n-n te encontré!! n-n

-A ver, a ver, a qué te refieres?

El erizo azul se acercó a su maleta y parecía que estaba sacando algo…

Finalmente se volvió con Shadow y le mostró una fotografía

-O.ó, de dónde la sacaste??

-Jeje, lo sabía!! n-n, tú y yo, somos hermanos!!, n-n

-Her…manos? O.O

-n-n si, soy Sonic The Hedgehog

-Ah…Shadow The Hedgehog

-Jeje, mucho gusto! Qué alegría verte de nuevo hermanote n-n

-…¬¬

Shadow cerró la puerta de un golpe

-Hey!!, somos hermanos!! Déjame entrar!! X( -Sonic comenzó a golpear la puerta. Shadow se enojó muchísimo y cuando la abrió, su cara fue tan terrorífica que…

- O.OU

-…entra

.-.-.-.-.

-Entonces, eres mi hermano menor?

-Sip, nuestros padres nos abandonaron y separaron T.T

-Eso ya lo sé, vivía en un orfanatorio, hasta que decidí irme a vivir solo y…comencé a trabajar, y alquilé esta casa

-Yo, estaba en una fábrica…

-Todo el tiempo? o.o

-Si… T.T, no tenía a dónde ir…hasta que…vi las noticias, y decidí venir

-Las del OVNI?

-sip n-n

-Etto…yo también o.oU

-Jeje, pensamos igual n-n, como hermanos n-n

-etto, si, lo que digas…

-Oye, puedo echar un vistazo a la casa? n-n

-Eh…no hay mucho que ver, pero si solo desear dar un vistazo, de acuerdo

-Bien, vamos n-n

.-.-.-.-Arriba…

-Esta es mi habitación…es la más grande, porque necesito espacio para mis cosas…eh? O.o, a dónde se fue?

Shadow se asomó a la habitación de al lado, ahí estaba Sonic

-Jeje, esta habitación es la más linda! n-n

-Eh…si, pero no la he utilizado para nada aún n-un

Sonic bajó rápidamente y volvió a subir con su equipaje y lo dejó en el suelo

-O.ó, eh??, y ahora por qué traes tus cosas??

-Soy bueno cocinando n-n, te seré muy útil, déjame quedarme, por favor si??

-Demonios, y si digo que no?

-Pero por qué?? tenemos la misma sangre!! T.T

-Ash, de todos modos, te quedarás no? ¬¬

-Jejeje, sip….

-rayos, bien, puedes quedarte, sólo no seas una molestia… ¬¬

-no, te lo prometo, ahora…tienes hambre? n-n

-Eh…ahora que lo dices…si-tocándose el estómago

-Bien, prepararé algo enseguida n-n –dijo bajando a la cocina

-Pero…ash, está bien….demonios qué estoy haciendo??

.-.-.-.-.

Había varios platillos que se veían deliciosos por toda la mesa, se veían apetitosos, pero Shadow no lo quiso demostrar…

Primero tomó un bocado, sonrió ligeramente, tomó el segundo, tercero, cuarto, quinto, hasta haber probado todos los platillos y terminarlos se limpió con la servilleta

-Y bien? n-n

-Hmmm…cocinas bien, eso debo admitirlo…

-Jeje, lo ves?, si me dejas quedarme yo cocinaré todos los días

-Jeje, de acuerdo…

-Oye, dónde está el baño?

-eh…está al fondo… (Pero si acabas de cenar…)

-Jeje, bien, gracias

-Eh…si, yo mientras voy a trabajar

-Te vas a esta hora? O.o

-Eh…no, trabajo de programador, estaré en mi cuarto…

-bien n-n-Sonic se fue al baño y Shadow entró a su cuarto y se puso a trabajar…

.-.-.-.-Media hora después…

-Rayos, ya se tardó demasiado…le habrá pasado algo?...o.o…¬¬…demonios y a mí qué me importa??...aunque, podría ser mi hermano menor….demonios, mejor voy a ver qué pasa

Shadow bajó al baño, mientras, Sonic se estaba secando las púas y se puso una bata, iba saliendo también, y Shadow iba dando la vuelta, al ver a Sonic, salió disparado y se recargó en la pared

-Rayosssss….O/O-respirando agitadamente

-Estás bien?

-¬/¬…si, eso creo…

-Oh, lo siento, me he tomado un baño, estaba agotado… n-nU

-Si no me dices ni me doy cuenta…. ¬/¬

Sonic salió y se puso al lado de Shadow, notándolo sonrojado

-Hmmm….por qué estás colorado?

-Porque….mírate, te estoy viendo desnudo con una toalla… ¬/¬

-Oh…pero no está bien? somos hermanos, no le veo lo malo…

-Ni los hermanos hacen eso… ¬/¬, además, aún no estamos seguros de que lo seas

-Que si lo soy!! X(, jejeje-sonriendo-no hay nada de malo…a menos que sientas algo por mi n/n

-Ni loco… ¬/¬

-jejeje, entonces creo que está bien

-No lo vuelvas a hacer… ¬¬

De nuevo tocaron a la puerta….

-Rayos y ahora quién podrá ser??

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hey, hoy no tengo tarea, así que continuaré con el capítulo siguiente…nos vemos en él n-n**


	3. Tres? O,O

Hola de nuevo chicos

**Hola de nuevo chicos! n-n**

**Como les dije, estoy inspirada, así que continuemos con el cap. 3 vale?**

**Oh, si, shit, lo olvidaba n-nU, en al cap. Anterior, antes de que tocaran la puerta, Shadow se dio un baño también n-nU, olvidé decírcelos, sorry…. T.T**

**Sonic tiene puesta una especie de bata, ya que estuvo peleando más con su "hermano" afuera del baño, al tocar la puerta…es lo que sigue…**

**Cap. 3: Tres?? O.OU**

-Que si somos hermanos Shadow!! X(

-Si, si, lo que digas…

-pero…

Toc toc toc!!

- Ya Voy!!-Gritó Sonic

-Idiota! No abras!, qué tal y es alguien de la escuela??

-Y qué?, somos hermanos, no?

-No salgas! -Shadow se puso una toalla debajo y salió a toda velocidad y alcanzó a Sonic dos metros antes de que abriera la puerta…

-Estás mojando el piso, y acabo de limpiar… ¬¬

-Tú tienes la culpa, no salgas, yo abriré

-No puedes salir así-señalando la toalla-yo abro

-Espera!

Sonic avanzó un paso pero se resbaló con el agua del piso y hubiese caído de no ser porque Shadow lo sostuvo en la caída, los dos se pusieron rojos a no más poder

-O/O

-O/O…yo abriré… ¬/¬-Shadow lo dejó y se acercó a la puerta

Toc toc toc!!

-Quién es?, si es de nuevo el vendedor de aspiradoras, ni lo sueñes…ah-sonriendo malévolamente-y si eres un chico que dice ser mi hermano menor y que esta es su casa ni lo sueñes tampoco…jejeje

-XP-Sonic le sacó la lengua

-_Entonces eso es un…no?_

-O.ó-Shadow abrió la puerta

Afuera estaba el erizo plateado que vio al principio de paso en el autobús

-Creí que era la dirección correcta…me llamo Silver The Hedgehog-dijo mostrando la misma fotografía

-O.ó

-O.O

-ah…. O/OU-Silver puso una cara de asombro al ver a Shadow con sólo una toalla y a Sonic con bata-eh…he llegado en mal momento?

-O/OU, eh…NO-dijo Sonic agitando las manos

-NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS, ESTAS EQUIVOCADO!! O/O-gritó también Shadow

-…u-uU

Silver se desmayó

.-.-.-.-.

-Los tres tenemos la misma fotografía…pero en ella sólo aparecen dos…-dijo Shadow

Todos estaban sentados en a mesa tomando un poco de té que preparó Sonic, pero era más tarde, ya que Silver apenas había despertado

-si…-dijo Silver asintiendo-después de ver las noticias del OVNI, he venido a buscar a mi hermano mayor.

-(La misma historia de Sonic eh?, esto ya es demasiado…)YA BASTA!-dijo Shadow golpeando la mesa-ESTOY HARTO DE ESTA BROMA, NO SÉ QUÉ PLANEEN, PERO ES SUFICIENTE!!

Silver y Sonic bajaron la mirada, en especial Silver

-Shadow….-dijo Sonic tomándole el hombro, Shadow se quitó de inmediato con desprecio

-no es ninguna broma…-dijo Silver-he venido desde muy lejos buscando a mi hermano, talvez los de la broma son ustedes ¬¬

-ESTA ES MI CASA, ESTOY PAGANDO POR ELLA! ASÍ QUE LARGO DE AQUÍ!!-Dicho esto Shadow se retiró muy enojado a su cuarto y estampó la puerta

Sonic se quedó con Silver

-Déjalo, ya se le pasará…

-Qué mal humor…. ¬¬

.-.-.-.-.-.

-No puede ser que me hayan engañado así ¬¬, cómo se atreven??, mierda, mi vida está acabada…

Shadow estaba muy enojado, y era lógico, cómo se atrevían a engañarlo sobre algo tan importante para él?, ha buscado a su hermano menor por años, esta era su oportunidad, y ahora estos payasos se aparecían fingiendo ser los dos su hermano. Pero…por otra parte…

-Pero…por otra parte…Sonic…es una buena persona…diablos!, y ahora en qué estoy pensando? ¬/¬, bueno, podría ser mi hermano menor…pero y el otro?, demonios…aunque, puede que haya un malentendido…si es así…no puedo abandonar a mi familia, jamás lo haría…jm…ya sé, mejor en lo que arreglamos esto…los dejaré quedarse, mejor lo hago antes de que me arrepienta

Shadow bajó de nuevo donde los otros, quienes lo miraban entre asustados, pero contentos

-Y bien?

-Los dejaré quedar, cualquiera de los dos pueden ser mis hermanos, se quedarán mientras resolvemos esto, de acuerdo?, sólo no me causen problemas

-entendido jefe n-n

-Gracias…eh…pero…dónde dormiré? n-nU

-Oh, es cierto…bueno, puedes dormir con Sonic

-O/OU (Conmigo??)

-o/o…eh…de acuerdo (demonios)

-Bien (jejeje, al menos me tenía que vengar de algo con estos dos…)

.-.-.-.-

-Ojalá y no me causen problemas… ¬,¬-dijo Shadow al acostarse a dormir…

.-.-.-.-.

-O/O….bien Sonic…eh…buenas noches…

-o/o….oye Silver tú qué piensas de Shadow?

-pues…es un amargado, me sorprende que pueda ser mi hermano… ¬¬

-Si…pero, no es algo bueno que nos deje quedar en su casa?

-Talvez…pero eso no le quita mi mala impresión de él… ¬¬

-Jejeje, bueno…eh…buenas noches… n-nU

-Si, buenas noches…(rayos, por qué tuvo que ser así?, toda mi vida buscándolo y debía ser un amargado? T.T)

-(Demonios, creo que…Shadow me parece muy…lindo?? O/O, demonios, mejor duermo, debo de dejar de pensar eso…)

**CONTINUARA…**

**Jejeje, ahí lo tienen, cap. 3, dos en un día!!, soy genial XP**

**Nah!, no sería nada sin ustedes lectores míos T.T, me hacen tan feliz n-n**

**Sigan leyendo please**

**Dejen reviews**

**Sayonará….**

**Ashley Shadow**


	4. Pensamientos raros

Perdón por la tardanza chicos n-nU, he tenido muchísima tarea ¬¬

**Perdón por la tardanza chicos n-nU, he tenido muchísima tarea ¬¬**

**Pero bueno, aquí les traigo el cap. **

**Cap. 4: Pensamientos raros**

Shadow estaba platicando con Sonic en el límite de un parque:

-Nuestro problema no es el pasado, sino el presente…Sonic, si eres mi pariente…no te dejaré atrás, no Abandonaré a mi familia, nunca

Sonic se dio la vuelta-Pero Shadow, puede que seamos desconocidos, si es así, qué harás?

-No es obvio?-Dijo abrazándolo por la espalda

-Shad….Shadow, no, me da vergüenza

-No importa, está bien-acercándose más-está bien…-bajando más sus manos

-Shadow…ahí no…

.-.-.-.-.

-DETENTE!!-Gritó Sonic. Se había despertado y estaba hincada- Uf!, sólo fue un sueño, jeje, pero mira que soñar así es…-mirando hacía abajo…

Se dio cuenta de que estaba hincado encima de Silver, el cual tenía una cara de terror indescriptible. La ropa la tenía medio levantada y las manos de Sonic estaban rondando por todas esas curvas…

-…

-Pe…perdón, te juro que no iba a hacer nada!!

Sonic miró hacia abajo y vio en el cuello e Silver una pequeña marca roja, saben a lo que me refiero ¬¬

-Eso no será…??-Sonic estaba muy desesperado-Ah…PERDONAME, ESTABA MEDIO DORMIDA, NO ERA MI INTENCION…

Desde el cuarto de Shadow se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Sonic

-_PERDONAME!! T-T_

_-_CALLATE!! –gritó Shadow

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los tres estaban sentados en la mesa de la sala, al parecer ya todo se había calmado:

-Muy bien, lo del alquiler es mucho, pero con mi trabajo podré pagarlo. Ustedes me lo pagarán a mi haciendo las tareas de la casa, esas se las repartirán entre ustedes

-Yo cocinaré todas las comidas-Dijo Sonic

-Eh…creo que yo limpiaré…

-qué te pasó en el cuello?

-Eh….O/OU….

-Eh…O/OU, no creo que deberías preguntar-dijo Sonic agitando los brazos

-De acuerdo. Volveré a trabajar, es sábado, no tengo que ir a la escuela, y tengo mucho trabajo…Ah-volteándose a ellos-se me olvidaba…pase lo que pase, NO CONTESTEN AL TELEFONO ¬¬

-Entendido n-n-dijeron los dos

De pronto el teléfono sonó. Sonic se apresuró para contestarlo

-QUE NO CONTESTES!!

-Lo sé, lo sé, era broma n-nU

-Diga?-Shadow contestó el teléfono-Oh, si el trabajo, en seguida se lo entrego-colgó-bien chicos, tengo que regresar al trabajo, los dejo, pueden comer lo que quieran, pueden usar la televisión, pero no toquen el teléfono, de acuerdo?

-Qué mandón ¬¬-dijo Sonic

-Jm… ¬¬-Shadow se subió a su cuarto quedando solos Sonic y Silver

-…

-…oye…Silver, jeje, perdón por lo de…

-Ah…no importa, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer…

-eh…le llevaré un café a Shadow…

-Le tienes ya mucho afecto verdad?

-Eh…creo que si…

-.-.-.-.Arriba…

-Shadow te traje café-dijo Sonic entrando

-Dije que tocaras antes de entrar…

-Hmmmm…tienes mucho trabajo?

-o/o…eh…no, bueno…más o menos-Sonic estaba muy cerca de él

-Bien, te dejo seguir trabajando entonces

Sonic salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta

-Y qué demonios le pasa a este?-Shadow cambió la mirada hacia el café, lo tomó discretamente y bebió un sorbo. Su cara cambió a una sonrisa-Está bueno!-Shadow se terminó el café súper rápido

.-.-.-.-.

Minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta

-Demonios, quién podrá ser?-Dijo Shadow asomándose por la ventana-Rouge?!, Ya Voy!-gritó bajando rápido

-Buenos días Shadow

-Rouge, hola…eh, pasa, pasa

-Bien-entrando

-(quién es esta?)-pensó Sonic mirándola de arribe hacia abajo con envidia-(Jm…apuesto a que intenta algo con Shadow…)

-(wow, es muy linda), eh…hola-comenzó silver-Mi nombre es Silver The Hedgehog. Podría ser hermano de Shadow

-Mucho gusto, soy Rouge, la presidenta del club estudiantil

-Ejem…Me llamo Sonic, también podría ser un pariente de Shadow

-Ah, si, como sea-dijo Rouge ignorándolo-Shadow, recuerdas que te pedí unos programas?, he venido por ellos

-Oh, si (demonios), eh…Rouge, no te importaría esperar a mañana?, he estado algo ocupado…

-claro que puedo esperar

-Bien…entonces supongo que ya te vas no?-preguntó Sonic feliz

-Eh…por qué no te quedas un rato?-preguntaron Silver y Shadow

-(demonios…)

-Eh…desde luego que si-dijo sonriéndole a Sonic quien le respondió sacándole la lengua

-.-.-.-.-.Minutos después…

-Chicos, debo volver al trabajo

-Yo iré a limpiar

-Bien, me quedaré un rato con Sonic, si no te molesta claro

-No no, no, me quedaré contigo (demonios)

-Bien, entonces los veo al rato-Shadow subió a su habitación, Silver también se fue

-He traído fideos, los cocinaré para Shadow

-Ni lo sueñes, yo los cocinaré, déjamelos y retírate, no querrás llegar tarde a tu casa o si?

-jejeje, se te da bien la cocina?-burlonamente

-A qué te refieres con eso?, Shadow probó mi comida y dijo que era deliciosa ¬¬

-Jm…pues yo también se cocinar, además, por qué tanto interés por Shadow, puede ser tu hermano

-Pero puede ser un desconocido también

-Jjejeje, cuál prefieres?

-ya que lo mencionas, cuál prefieres tú?

-Te reto a un duelo de fideos

.-Bien ¬¬

.-.-.-.-.-.En el cuarto de Shadow…

El teléfono había sonado, Shadow tuvo una conversación un poco extensa con esa persona y luego de un rato colgó.

Silver estaba limpiando unas ventanas cuando Shadow le llamó

-Silver?

-Hm?

-ven un momento por favor

Silver pasó al cuarto

-Diste a tus padres este teléfono

-Eh…si, no debía?

-No, está bien, me llamó tu padre, dice que qué bueno que estés bien, le dije que no se preocupara

-bien…-los ojos de Silver se humedecieron-los extraño…

-Tranquilo, puedes quedarte aquí, podrías ser mi hermano

-Gracias!-Silver soltó el llanto recargándose en las piernas de Shadow, se quedaron así un momento, Shadow le acarició un poco el cabello y luego recargó su cabeza en la silla

-(No te abandonaré…)

-Shadow…-diejron entrando Rouge y Sonic. De nuevo sin tocar la puerta, pero al ver la escena, se quedaron impactados

-Shadow?

-qué estaban haciendo?

-Eh…?-mirando hacia abajo-O/O

-Hm?...-Silver se levantó secándose los ojos

-Está llorando?

-La has obligado a…?

-NO NO NO!!

-O/O-Silver se levantó y vio la cara de todos, luego, volvió a desmayarse

-Silver? O/O…USTEDES, YO LES PUEDO EXPLICAR, ESCUCHENME!!

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Quiero estar contigo

Hey hola chicos

**Hey hola chicos! n-n**

**Me alegra mucho que os gustéis mi historia n-n**

**Sigan leyendo onegai n-n**

**Jeje, bueno, no quiero hacerlos esperar more, aquí tienen el cap. Siguiente**

**Y no se preocupen amigos, claro que me daré una vuelta y leeré sus historias n-n**

**Aquí tienen el siguiente cap. **

**Cap. 5: Quiero estar contigo…**

-hace tres días, llegaron a mi casa dos erizos, erizos que podrían ser mis parientes…los he dejado quedar en mi casa, ya que podrían serlo, mientras resolvemos este asunto, viven conmigo, yo pago el alquiler de la casa, y ellos me ayudan en las tareas caseras. Yo normalmente no soy así, soy egoísta y malhumorado, pero tratándose de mi posible familia, todo es diferente. Son los únicos que me quedan…toda mi familia me ha abandonado. Pero entonces, queda un pequeño problema: Siempre he tenido una fotografía del último Halloween con mi familia, el problema es que, estamos disfrazados, y no se distingue bien quién está en ella, lo único que sé es que, soy yo, y mi hermano menor. Han llegado estos chicos con la misma foto, el problema es que, sólo hay dos en ella, y somos tres…entonces…quién de nosotros es el desconocido?...

.-.-.-.-.-.

-ESCUELA??-dijeron ambos erizos

-Si, escuela, algún problema?, si quieren vivir conmigo y ser mis parientes, tendrán que obedecerme…

-¬,¬

-¬.¬

-ENTENDIDO?!

-O.O

-O.O, si…

-Bien, pues prepárense, porque ya nos vamos

-…

-de acuerdo Shady-dijo Sonic

-(Shady?), eh…bien, supongo

-Oh, si, Shadow es un poco largo, puedo decirte Shady?

-Largo?!, sólo le estás quitando una letra…ah, demonios, está bien ¬.¬, pero más te vale que en público no…

-Bien, y yo te diré Shads-dijo Silver

-(Demonios…) bien, pero en público no

-.-.-.-.-.-En la escuela…

-Bien alumnos, tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes-Anunció Amy, ya que Rouge, no estaba de muy buen humor de saber que iría en la misma clase que Sonic-Sus nombres son Sonic y Silver, sabemos lo difícil que es ser nuevo, así que onegai, sean más amables con ellos

-Wooowww! O-O-La multitud estaba enloquecida con los chicos nuevos, en especial los "hombres" XP, recuerden que es una serie de manga n-nU-Hola!, dijeron todos

-Bien chicos, tomen asiento

-Eh…gracias-dijeron ambos y se sentaron a los lados de Shadow

-¬.¬, (demonios)

-Hola chicos, así que son parientes de mi Shadow verdad?-se escuchó detrás de ellos

-(Ay, no)-pensó Shadow-A qué te refieres con "mi"?

Rouge sólo se volteó con desprecio como lo hacía cada vez que escuchaba esa voz

-Mi nombre es Knuckles, y soy el chico con el que se rumora que sale Shadow

-O.OU

-O.oU…eh…hola, mi nombre es Sonic, y él es silver, y podríamos ser hermanos de Shady

-qué te dije de decirme así?! X(

-Jejeje, mucho gusto, ahora que nos conocemos, cuiden de mi Shadow mientras no esté de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto! n-n

-(vaya, Sonic ya tiene un amigo nuevo)-pensó Silver

.-.-.-.-.-.

La campana del almuerzo sonó…Sonic y Silver estaban juntos, mientras que Shadow se escondía de Knuckles XP

-Sonic, qué te pareció Knuckles?

-Pues…me cayó muy bien, pero…

-Dijo que se rumoraba que salía con Shadow…

-SI Y QUE?, NO PUEDES CREER TODO LO QUE OYES!!-Sonic estaba muy alterado

-Eh…Ok, Ok, tranquilízate

-tenemos que hacer algo!!

-Eh…sobre qué?

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que evitar que pase algo entre ellos dos!!

-O.OU. y qué quieres hacer?

-Algo!!, algo que lo preocupe…hm…lo tengo!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Demonios, Knuckles, déjame en paz!! X(

-Jajaja, por qué?, te amo demasiado para hacerlo

-AHHHH!! DX

Rouge los estaba observando desde su salón, pero luego se volteó con desprecio

-Cuál es tu problema?

-Amy??, no sabía que estabas aquí, eh…ninguno

-Bien, entonces, hablemos del trabajo

-(uf!) de acuerdo

.-.-.-.-.-Minutos después…

Shadow se iba ya al salón, al fin Knuckles tenía que ir al baño, en eso, Silver lo detuvo

-SHADOW!!

-Eh?

-Es…es Sonic!!

-Ah?!, le ha pasado algo malo??

-Si, creo que tuvo un accidente, está en la biblioteca!!

Shadow le dejó sus libros a Silver y salió corriendo muy preocupado

-Espero que después no me odie por esto…

-(Sonic, no te preocupes, aguanta, ya voy, debo ayudar a mi familia…!!)

Shadow iba a toda velocidad donde Sonic, finalmente llegó a la biblioteca, ahí estaba Sonic sentado, sobándose su pie.

-Shadow! Viniste!

-Tranquilo,… ya estoy… aquí, estás… bien?-Respirando agitadamente aliviado de que no pasara nada grave

-Eh…no pensé que te fueras a preocupar tanto…pero…-Shadow tomó a Sonic de la espalda y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

-Temía que te pasara algo malo…-Los ojos de Shadow se humedecieron levemente

-Eh…

-Eres muy importante para mí, al igual que Silver, no dejaré que les pase algo malo, se los prometo

-Shadow…

-Sonic…yo…

Sus rostros estaban a milímetros, ya casi, más cerca, iban a besarse ya casi…

-Jm…ya se tardaron, qué estarán…?, oh, no!!-Silver se echó a correr a la biblioteca

Más cerca, sus labios rozando…

-DETENGANSE!!

-Ah?

Silver los interrumpió gritando desde la puerta

-(demonios Silver…. ¬.¬)

-Pasa algo Silver?-Preguntó Shadow

Silver se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos, pero…uh oh…se tropezó

-Ah?!

-Silver!!-Shadow intentó atraparlo, pero al ponerse debajo de él, cayeron, muy cerca, de hecho…

-AHHHH?? O.ó-Sonic estaba impactado

-O/O

-O/O

Silver y Shadow, se habían besado

-Qué es tanto grito?-Rouge, Amy y Knuckles había llegado a la zona de gritos

-shadow?! O.ó

-Shadow? O.ó

-Shadow…cómo pudiste?, estando yo aquí….yo que soy tu novio!! TOT

-NOOOOOOOO!! ToT-Sonic era el más afectado, su beso, se lo robó Silver

-.-.-.-.-.-En la casa….

-Demonios, suspendido, tres días, todo por…-recordando Shadow calló, se había besado con Silver, que podría ser su hermano menor

_.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-_

_-Shadow, como presidenta del Club Estudiantil, me temo que por este incidente, tendré que suspenderte tres días, a ti, y a…ellos_

_-Bien_

_-Bien_

_-Bien_

_-Shadooooooowwwww!! ToT_

_-Cállate ya Knuckles! ¬¬_

_.-.-.-.--.-Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-._

_-_besé, a Shadow….y él podría ser…mi hermano mayor….-Silver estaba en la puerta de su casa, viendo la Luna, mientras recordaba su pequeño incidente-pero…aún así…creo que estoy sintiendo algo por…no, no, no, esto está mal…aunque…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Silver besó a Shadow…se robó mi beso, eso es traición, me sentí tan mal cuando lo hizo, ese beso era mío!!...estaré siendo egoísta?...

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estaré siendo egoísta?

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eso ya no me importa, yo…creo que….

.-.-.-.-.-.

-ya no me importa eso….Creo que…

.-.-.-.-.

-Creo que…estoy sintiendo algo por Shadow

.-.-.-.-.

-Estoy sintiendo algo por Shadow

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Eso es!, quiero estar con Shadow, no me importa si somos parientes o desconocidos

.-.-..-.-.

-Quiero estar con Shadow, no importa que seamos hermanos o desconocidos

.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic se estaba acercando rápidamente al cuarto de Shadow…

-Shadow?

-hm?, oh, Sonic, pasa

-Bien…

Sonic se acercó a Shadow, quien estaba sentado en su cama

-Pasa algo?

-…

Sonic solamente se acercó a Shadow y no pudiendo contenerse, lo besó…

-(Ya no me importa nada, quiero estar contigo….)

**CONTINUARA….**

**Jejeje, aquí lo tienen, cap. 5 yeahhhh!!**

**Jejeje, nos vemos en el siguiente, esto se pone cada vez mejor**

**Qué harán los tres erizos ya que se están confesando sus sentimientos?**

**Jejeje**

**Eso lo sabremos después**

**Sayonará--**


	6. Alianza entre hermanos

Hola a todos

**Hola a todos!!**

**De verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero ustedes saben cómo son las fiestas patrias u.u, tacos, pozole, cuetes, guerras de espuma, confeti, y luego: dolores de cabeza, etc… aún me duele la cabeza X(**

**Demonios…bueno, pero no les dejaré sin el siguiente capítulo amigos n-n, gracias por sus mensajes y sigan leyendo porfa. n –n**

**Bien, aquí o tienen:**

**Cap. 6: Alianza entre hermanos**

-_Los últimos días, después de los incidentes, nos hemos comportado como unos desconocidos: Sonic, se voltea cada vez que me le acerco, y no me dirige la palabra, y Silver, cada vez que le hablo, dice que debe ir inmediatamente a limpiar el piso de arriba, o afuera, y ninguno de los dos me habla desde entonces…demonios…no veo el problema…pero bueno, es mejor dejar las cosas como están, que se les pase el susto por un rato…_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Y como lo dijo, entre los tres, no había ni una palabra, se desviaban las miradas, no había ya nada entre ellos, incluso sus compañeros ya no los reconocían, no parecían hermanos…

.-.-.-..-.-Momentos después de la comida…

-Voy a salir-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-n-nU

-n-n U

-eh…de acuerdo, sólo no vuelvan tarde, mejor me quedo trabajando…

-bien

-bien

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonic había insistido y Silver aceptó pasear con él, el erizo azul tenía mucho que aclarar, pero mejor lo hacía primero con él

-Eh…Silver

Silver sólo bajó la mirada sonrojado-ya no lo soporto, desde que…me tropecé y…ya sabes lo que pasó…no puedo ver a la cara a Shadow

-…Lo sé, por eso quiero hablar contigo

-sobre eso?, pues…no estoy muy de acuerdo…no quiero hablar de ello

-Mira, yo…tengo que confesar algo…

Silver se volvió hacía él

-el mismo día que…tú y Shadow…eso…yo…momentos antes de que llegaras…yo, iba a besar a Shadow, luego llegaste tú y…lo impediste…pero eso no es lo peor…en a noche, yo…perdí el control y…fui y besé a Shadow…

-Sonic…

-Lo sé, estuvo mal, y fui muy loco al hacerlo pero…creo que estoy sintiendo algo por él…

-…yo…creo que también, pero no estoy seguro…

-Ahora parecemos desconocidos…

-si…en verdad, quiero saber quién sí es el pariente, pero…el día que eso pase…

-nos separaremos

-si…

-NO QUIERO QUE ESO PASE!!, quiero estar con ustedes siempre, son lo único que tengo! T.T

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero que eso pase…

-Quiero estar con ustedes!!

-Yo también…

…los chicos estuvieron en silencio durante un rato…hasta que…

-TENGO UNA IDEA!! n-n

-ah?

-ven conmigo

.-.-.-.-.-Horas después:

-Demonios, ya se tardaron mucho…

Shadow iba bajando las escaleras, y llegando a ellas, se topó con los chicos de frente

-(Rayos…)

Pero ellos parecían muy felices de hecho…

-Buenas noches Shady!

-volvimos Shads!

-Ah?...eh…si, buenas noches, tardaron mucho, pero…es bueno que ya estén aquí…

-n-n

-n-n

-o.oU

_.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back_

_-Cuál es tu idea?_

_-Muy bien, a los dos nos gusta Shadow, no es así?_

_-Eh…si… o/o_

_-Bien, pues aliémonos, hagamos una alianza, la cual sea duradera hasta que se sepa la verdad n-n_

_-pero..Sonic…_

_-aceptas?-extendiendo su mano_

_-eh…(rayos…) de acuerdo-estrechándola_

_-Muy bien:_

_.-.--ALIANZA FRATERNAL: _

_.-.-.Miembros: Sonic The Hedgehog y Silver The Hedgehog_

_.-.-Regla número uno: Hasta que no sepamos finalmente quién es el pariente de Shadow, ninguno de los dos nos declararemos a él_

_.-.-Regla número dos: Si algunos de los dos descubre la verdad, lo dirá de inmediato_

_.-.-Regla número tres: El que resulte ser el hermano menor, apoyará los sentimientos del otro_

_.-.-Regla número cuatro: uniremos fuerzas para alejar a quienes intenten seducir a Shadow_

_.-.-Y regla número cinco: Estaremos siempre junto a Shadow…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back_

-Bien chicos, buenas noches

-Buenas noches Shadow n-n-dijeron los dos

Shadow apagó las luces y salió del cuarto

-Jejeje, hicimos bien al crear la alianza no?

-eso creo, al menos ya podemos dirigirle la palabra a Shadow

-tienes razón n-n

-bien, buenas noches Sonic

-Buenas noches Silver, oh…si, ya no te preocupes, no volveré a hacer lo del otro día n/n U

-eh O/OU, de acuerdo…(eso espero…)

CONTINUARÁ….

**Chicoooooossss! **

**Lo sé, lo sé, este capítulo es súper cortitito D: pero lo que sucede es que…el capítulo que sigue ya no tiene nada que ver con esto, pues el capítulo siguiente es de Knuckles y Rouge, me comprenden?, tengo que cortar hasta aquí.**

**Pero, en recompenza por esto, escribiré el siguiente capítulo ahorita mismo**

**Nos vemos en él n-n**


	7. Amor honesto

Bien chicos, pues como lo prometido es deuda, jeje, aquí está el siguiente capítulo

**Bien chicos, pues como lo prometido es deuda, jeje, aquí está el siguiente capítulo**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Cap. 7: Amor honesto**

-Regla número cinco: Estaremos siempre junto a Shadow

.-.-.-.-.-

-Rayos!, esos dos están todo el día pegados a Shadow… ¬¬, ya no puedo ni hablar con él…

-Yo puedo ayudarte, sólo tenías que decirlo n.n

-Amy?! O.OU, eh…no quise decir eso…yo…

-shh…como si nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de que te gusta Shadow

-O/OU

-jejeje, yo te ayudaré

-pues…gracias n/n U

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Cómo que te vas Shadow??

-Pues si, Amy necesita que haga unos trabajos para un proyecto escolar y necesitan mi ayuda, estaré trabajando con Rouge hasta que terminemos

-Pero…hoy íbamos a comer algo especial, Silver ya me está ayudando a cocinar T.T

-Lo siento Sonic, pero, necesito el dinero…volveré, se los prometo, intentaré volver para su comida, de acuerdo?

-¬.¬…bien

-nos vemos

Shadow salió de la casa

-SILVER!!

-Ah??, qué pasa?-del susto se le cayó un plato

-Shadow se fue!, y justo hoy que le íbamos a hacer su comida DX…y todo por culpa de Rouge, de seguro trama algo ¬¬

-Oh, qué mal…

-Qué mal??, es terrible!, recuerda la regla número cinco: Estaremos siempre junto a Shadow!!

-Ya, ya, tranquilo Sonic, ya volverá

-si, a menos que esa víbora lo envenene con algo… ¬¬

-pues si tanto te preocupa, pidámosle a Amy que nos deje ayudar también

-tienes razón…

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Cómo que no se puede?? DX

-No se puede, el cargo está ya ocupado por Shadow y la presidenta, lo siento

-demonios…

-Sonic tranquilo, qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-mira por ti mismo-Sonic le señaló la ventana a Silver, quien se asomó y lo primero que vio fue a Rouge trabajando muy cerca de Shadow, los dos se veían muy felices

-¬¬…tienes razón…

-DX DEMONIOS!!

-Ya, tranquilo, debe haber alguna forma de poder separarlos…

-Ni lo sueñen, o les pondré reporte a ambos… ¬¬

-Pero Amy…

-ahora vuelvan a sus casas

los chicos se retiraron

-¬¬

-tranquilo Sonic, ya lo verás, debe haber una forma de que se separen solos

-si, haciéndole brujería…¬,¬ jejeje

-u.u, no, mejor dejemos que el destino se encargue, mientras terminemos de preparar la comida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Mientras Rouge y Shadow seguían "trabajando", estaban tan cansados que ya hasta habían pedido una pizza y refrescos.

Rouge disfrutaba cada minuto, aunque, en ratos, se sentía insegura por alguna razón…

Como a eso de las 4.00 pm, un pequeño chao que cierto erizo azul envió para asegurarse de que no pasara a mayores la cosa XP, ya no aguantaba el olor de la pizza…así que por instinto, se lanzó sobre ella asustando tanto a Rouge, que resbaló de la silla, y Shadow, por lógica, en un rápido reflejo la sostuvo para que no cayera…

-estás bien?

-o/o…si, eso creo… O/O

-…ah?? O/O

Ambos bajaron la mirada y se dieron cuenta de que Shadow, en el intento por detener su caída…se le había ido la mano un poco y…tocó algo de Rouge que quizá estaba prohibido tocar XP, (saben a lo que me refiero), ambos se pusieron súper rojos y Rouge se enojó tanto que se escuchó un grito muy fuerte, seguido de un golpe que le dejó a Shadow la mejilla roja

-Pensé que eras diferente Shadow, pero ahora veo que eres como los demás!! DX

Rouge salió y le dio un azotón a la puerta…

-Auch!, sólo quería ayudar…demonios…

Segundos después, alguien entró al cuarto, era Knuckles

-Shadow?

-Knuckles?

-qué fue lo que le hiciste?-Knuckles se veía algo molesto

.-.-.-..-.-

-Tranquila Rouge…

-No es justo Amy!, yo pensé que Shadow era diferente a…!-Rouge calló

-A…?

-A…Knuckles…

-Pasó algo entre ustedes?

-….Pues….

.-.-.-.-.-..-

-Ya veo, entonces, sólo fue un accidente…

-Auch!, si, ella resbaló y yo, la detuve, pero….se me pasó la mano un poco….

-perdón por haberme alterado tanto…es que…

-Knuckles….hay algo entre ustedes?

-de hecho, si…hubo algo…

-Cuéntame qué pasó

-Bien: Yo llegué como ya sabes aquí, hace un año, no conocía a nadie, entonces, llegó ella, y me dio un recorrido por la escuela, me dijo que era la presidenta, luego me dio un recorrido por la cuidad…y de ahí, nos hicimos novios, la llevaba a pasear, le compraba cosas, era muy linda, y todo iba perfecto…claro hasta que…intenté besarla…era su primer beso…pero, lo sabes bien, soy un hombre, no puedo contener mis impulsos, así que…intenté tocar, más abajo, y ella

-Hizo exactamente lo mismo que conmigo

-si…de ahí, salió corriendo, y…terminamos…

-Ya veo, pero entonces, desde cuándo eres…?

-No, no, no, lo que pasa es que, ya que no me puedo contener con las mujeres, creía que para controlarme era bueno pensar en ti más que como amigo

-Oh…ya veo… o.oU

-si…eso es lo que sucede…

.-.-.-.-…-.-

-Aún lo quieres?

-No, t´sabes muy bien que ahora me gusta Shadow

-No es verdad…Shadow es para ti como un consuelo solamente

-Claro que no!!

-Rouge, tú sabes que es cierto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Eres un idiota Knuckles

-Ah?

-si, Rouge te quiere, eso se nota, ella es una buena chica, por qué no intentas pedirle perdón?

-Pues…

-anda, te acompaño

-bien…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No te ha pedido perdón?

-ni lo hará. Es un idiota

-estás segura?-viendo a lo lejos

-ah?-volteando-oh, no ahí vienen…

Rouge se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero Amy la detuvo tomándola del brazo

Knuckles y Shadow llegaron al lugar, ambos muy nerviosos, pero Rouge, súper enojada

-Bien, los dejamos-Amy y Shadow se retiraron

-Te odié por lo que hiciste Knuckles, sabías que era mi primer beso, por qué hiciste que lo odiara??

-lo siento de verdad, pero…podría intentarlo una vez más?

-…de acuerdo, pero esta vez, sé delicado conmigo, por favor

-de acuerdo

Knuckles se acercó a Rouge…la besó, pero…

-…

-…O/O

Se escuchó un golpe de nuevo, luego Shadow se acercó rápidamente al lugar y vio a Knuckles y a Rouge saliendo de nuevo enojada

-No me pude contener jeje

-Idiota!, si la amas, ve tras ella!

-Bien

Shadow se quedó divertidamente pero con seriedad viendo juntos a sus dos mejores amigos, Knuckles siguiendo inútilmente a Rouge quien estaba muy enojada, así siguieron, hasta que finalmente hubo un abrazo entre ellos

-Knuckles, lo lograste amigo, pero con algunas heridas u.uU

Luego miró su reloj, ya era tarde

-Demonios, la comida! Suerte amigo!

Se fue patinando a toda velocidad a su casa.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.

-Siento llegar tar…

Shadow sonrió al ver a sus dos hermanos, muertos de sueño, al parecer lo habían estado esperando, la mesa estaba preparada.

Shadow calentó la comida y se la terminó contento.

Luego subió a sus hermanos a su cuarto y los dejó dormir

-Buenas noches chicos…

**Continuara….**

**Jejeje, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! n-n**


	8. Yo soy tu hermano menor!

Guys

**Guys! T.T**

**Qué ha pasado??, por qué ya no hay reviews?? TOT**

**Supongo que no les gustaron estos capítulos TOT**

**Pero bueno…les tengo buenas noticias n.n**

**YA SE VA A SABER LA VERDAD!! n.n**

**Ok, Ok, no más detalles, continuemos…**

**Cap. 8: Soy tu hermano menor!!**

Pasaron ya como cuatro días e igual ocurrieron muchas cosas interesantes:

.-.-.-A Rouge la veías con Knuckles a cada rato muy juntitos ya

.-.-.-Los tres erizos fueron de compras (en realidad, Shadow fue a la fuerza XD), y cada vez el pobre pasaba por situaciones muy vergonzosas por culpa de sus "hermanitos"

-.-.-Había llegado un antiguo amigo de Sonic: Tails, ya que quería ver cómo había estado y se iba a quedar unos meses, pero si le gustaba el lugar, se quedaría para siempre.

Pero, Ok, continuemos:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Silver!, nos vemos al rato, voy a salir, debo verme con Tails

-Ok, le avisaré a Shadow, cuídate!

-Si, adiós n.n

Sonic se fue mientras Silver terminaba de tender la ropa…

Luego por una razón extraña, sacó su fotografía

-Cómo me gustaría saber la verdad…aunque, si eso pasa, nos separaremos…no quiero que eso pase!!...hugh? O.ó…qué es esto?

La fotografía estaba tomada en el patio, pero detrás de ellos…se veía un pequeño camino hacia arriba

-Esta foto fue tomada…desde arriba…pero…por qué? Hmm…

Silver enfoca la fotografía hacia todos lados y por fin logra ver el pasillo…

-Por aquí….

Subiendo el pasillo, logró descubir una vieja casa cubierta por miles de plantas y yerbas, cortando cada una…

-Esta es…la casa de nuestra madre?

La casa se veía muy tenebrosa, pero era una oportunidad única…

Así que Silver se metió, había miles de insectos, polvo, y el piso estaba todo roto, con cuidado de no caer, Silver fue inspeccionando toda la casa, hasta llegar a un mueble que tenía una caja encima. Silver la tomó, la destapó, y sacó todo lo que había…

-Hmmm, vamos, debe haber algo aquí…

De pronto, encuentra un pequeño libro envuelto, lo destapó y abrió cuidando no romperlo, y comenzó a leer…

-…es un diario…

Cambió de página varias veces, hasta que…

-… …!!

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse…cambio a la última página y…una copia más de la foto salió…

Ahora Silver sabía la verdad, abrazó el diario, y se quedó sentado un rato…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Al día Siguiente…

-Ehhh??, Silver no vino a la escuela??

-No, lo busqué para venirme con él, pero no estaba, yo la verdad no le he visto

-Maldición!, y ahora en qué se ha metido este?

Silver entró con la cabeza baja al salón

-Silver!!, nos tenías preocupados! TOT

-Yo…lo siento, estaba afuera, perdón por no venirme con ustedes

-Descuida, no te disculpes, sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo ¬¬

-Lo siento-Silver no dijo nada más y se sentó Shadow y Sonic se miraron preocupados

Silver estuvo muy callado todo el día, incluso al llegar a la casa…

Estaba e la cocina, y a cada rato tiraba platos o se le caían otros trastos. Shadow y Sonic sólo lo observaban desde afuera de la cocina, no querían molestarlo, pues estaba de mal humor, y en cualquier momento podía lanzarles cuchillos filosos con su telequinesia O-O

-Está raro…

-Si, me preocupa, a mi me tiene mucha confianza, pero…ahora ni me dirige la palabra…

-Tú qué crees que debamos hacer?

-Pues, intentaré hablar con él, pero..si no me dice nada, creo que lo mejor es, confíar en él, y esperar a que nos diga qué ocurre

-Jm…talvez tengas razón…bien, entonces, lo dejo en tus manos…

Shadow se fue a su cuarto y dejó a Sonic solo, quien esperaba una oportunidad para poder hablar con Silver, quien tiró un plato y se quedó pensativo un rato

-Mejor lo hago mañana o en otro momento

Sonic salió del cuarto

-_Yo…sé la verdad..pero, si lo digo, uno de nosotros tendrá que irse…hmm….debe haber una forma…_

Silver se quedó pensando 15 minutos hasta que…

-LO TENGO!!

Silver terminó rápidamente de lavar los trastos y se fue a su cuarto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Al día siguiente….

-Hm?, al parecer Silver quería verme aquí…

-Hola Shads, perdón por hacerte esperar n-n U

-Ah…Ok, y para qué querías verme?

-Quiero…quiero…que tengamos una cita

-O/ó

-Bueno, cita, de hermanos pues…

-Ah…Ok, así está mejor

Silver y Shadow fueron a varios lugares, y cada vez Shadow se avergonzaba más XP

Finalmente se hizo de noche y estaban separados, había mucho silencio, pero a Shadow se le ocurrió cómo descubrir lo que le pasaba a Silver:

-Silver…por qué querías que saliéramos?

-Pues…quería una cita, es todo

-Cita?, Jajaja, a mí no me pareció cita

-por qué no? (ToT)

-Pues…es lo mismo que hacemos los tres juntos, pero ahora dime, por qué estás tan raro?

-…-Silver no sabía qué decir

-Lo sabes, verdad?

Silver sólo asintió

-Está bien, si no lo quieres decir, te entiendo, así está bien…

-Shadow…tú me gustas

-Ah??

-Si Shadow…me gustas

-Silver…yo…eh…O/O

-Pero es normal

-AHHH?? (y ahora con qué me va a salir este?)

-Si es normal porque…es normal porque…

-(Ay, rayos…)

-ES NORMAL PORQUE SOMOS HERMANOS!!

Silver se lanzó a abrazar a Shadow

-Tú eres mi hermano mayor!!

Silver no contenía las lágrimas, por lo que Shadow, lo abrazó para consolarlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silver regresó a casa solo, pues Shadow quería caminar un poco pensando qué hacer con Sonic…

-Hola Silver, bienvenido, dónde estaban?

-Regla número dos de la alianza fraternal: si alguien llega a saber la verdad, lo dirá de inmediato, y regla número tres: el que sea el pariente apoyará los sentimientos del otro…

-Ah?, por qué me estás diciendo eso? (oh, no, ya lo sabe él)

-Porque…yo soy el hermano menor de Shadow

-…Etto…qué bien!! n-n, esto hay que celebrarlo, pero deben hacerlo ustedes ya que…yo debo irme ya que no soy nada de ustedes n-n U (no…no…no!!, no es posible!! ToT)

-Pero, esta es tu casa….puedes quedarte, quiero que estemos los tres juntos como antes

-…ah, Ok, entonces me quedo… n-n U

.-..-.-.-.-.-Minutos más tarde…

-Nada cambiará, Sonic se quedará a vivir con nosotros, y todo será como antes….-Shadow iba regresando cuando

-SHADOW!!

-Silver qué sucede?

-Es Sonic!, va hasta allá-señalando a lo lejos-intenté detenerlo, pero en cuanto supo la verdad, se escapó…!!, ve por él…

-Maldición!!

Shadow patinó a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar a Sonic, lo cual fue muy difícil, pero, vamos, estamos hablando de Shadow, él lo puede todo XP

_-Sonic, qué rayos piensas?, quiero que te quedes con nosotros…_

**Continuara….**

**Aquí tienen este cap. Chicos, espero les haya gustado jeje**


	9. Capítulo final Parte Uno

Hola Chicos

**Hola Chicos!!**

**Soy yo…jeje, quién más? n-n U**

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo**

**Gracias por todos vuestros mensajes y por añadir este fic. A sus favoritos T-T, voy a llorar de felicidad, jeje, y gracias por pensar que soy graciosa n-n U**

**Pero para agradeceros, vamos a continuar**

**Cap. Final Parte uno: Déjame estar contigo**

Shadow se pasó toda la noche buscando a Sonic, pero no tuvo éxito…

Al llegar a la casa, Silver estaba esperanzado, pero esa sonrisa de su rostro se borró al ver llegar a Shadow solo

-Y Sonic?

-Volverá cuando tenga hambre, ya lo verás…ahora, vete a dormir…

-De acuerdo…hasta mañana one-chan!! n-n-silver subió a su cuarto y Shadow al suyo

-Eh…lo que digas O.OU

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-Al día siguiente en la escuela….

Sonic estaba sentado en el asiento de su clase

-SONIC!! Con que ahí estás, estábamos tan preocupados-Silver se lanzó a abrazar a Sonic

-Eh…también los extrañé… n-n U

-Idiota, nos tenías preocupados, no vuelvas a irte así… ¬¬

Sonic se volteó enojado y sacó una hoja, escribió algo, lo dobló y se lo abrió en la cara a Shadow:

-"No voy a hablar contigo" ¬¬

-Ah?, y ahora qué te traes?

-"No voy a hablar contigo" ¬¬

Sonic se levantó de su silla y salió del salón

-Y ahora qué se trae este conmigo?

-n-n U, yo hablaré con él…

Silver también salió

-Rayos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cómo que no volverás con nosotros??

-Lo siento, me quedaré en casa de Tails mientras

-Pero…

-Nos vemos, tengo una tarea que hacer

Sonic se retiró dejando a Silver solo

Minutos después Silver le comentó a Shadow lo que Sonic dijo, él intentó hablar con él, pero durante todo el día, Sonic sólo le mostraba el papelito de "no voy a hablar contigo" a Shadow cada vez que éste le dirigía la palabra. Finalmente, Shadow se hartó de rogarle, y lo dejó en paz.

Y como lo había dicho, Sonic se fue a casa de Tails

-.-.-.-.-.-.-De regreso a casa

-Rayos, este chico me tiene preocupado…

-Hmm…talvez yo pueda hablar con el bien esta vez ya que tú no estarás

-De acuerdo, ve, y aprovecha para preguntarle por qué no me dirige la palabra

-Muy bien nos vemos al rato

-Si, sólo no tardes demasiado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-En casa de Tails

Toc toc toc

-Si?

-Eh…puedo pasar a hablar con Sonic?

-Oh…claro

-Gracias

Toc toc toc

-Quién es?

-Sonic, soy yo, podemos hablar?

-…está bien, pasa

-Eh…Sonic, yo, Shadow y yo, queremos que…

-No regresaré Silver…

-por favor, estamos muy preocupados por ti

-lo sé, pero aquí estoy bien con Tails

-por qué no le hablas a Shadow?-cambiando el tema

-Ah?? O/O…porque…

-quiero que estés con él-secamente

-Ah?

-Regla número tres de la Alianza Fraternal: Quien resulte ser el hermano, apoyará los sentimientos del otro

-Silver…-sonriendo se dan un abrazo e hermanos qué tierno XD

-Entonces…volverás?

-Si, sólo dame tiempo…me da muchísima pena estar junto a Shadow, puesto que ya descubrimos que yo soy el desconocido…todo lo que hice y siento por Shadow, es…

-no eres un desconocido Sonic

-Cómo dices?

-Tienes una copia de la foto porque nuestros padres vivían juntos, tú eras como un hermano para nosotros desde el principio, y quien está en la foto, eres tú con Shadow, eres un año mayor que yo, y en esa foto estabas jugando con él.

-n-n

-n-n

**Continuará….**

**Chicos, lamento no poder seguir, pero hasta aquí llega la primera parte. **

**Ahora les tengo una preguntita: Les gustaría que agregará el OVA de la serie?, está graciosísimo n.n**

**La verdad a mí me encantaría ponerlo, pero necesito vuestra opinión. Así veremos cómo es la vida de estos tres erizos luego de que se sabe la verdad y la historia en sí termina**

**Bueno chicos, espero sus comentarios, y disculpen si me tardo, pero hay mucha tarea DX**

**Pero intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible ;)**

**Nos vemos**


	10. Capítulo final Parte Dos

Jejeje, hola chicos

**Jejeje, hola chicos! n-n**

**Escuchen, por hoy, sólo terminaré el fic. Ok?, ya que debería estar estudiando para un estúpido examen de física ¬¬**

**Ok, disfrútenlo jeje**

**Cap. Final. Parte dos: **

-Ven con nosotros por favor

-Hmm…Ok n-n

Silver y Sonic regresaron juntos a casa de Shadow, quien ya los esperaba en la puerta…Sonic estaba muy contento, pero al ver a Shadow, se puso lo más rojo posible y salió corriendo

-Eh…aquí estaba… n-n U

-Demonios, voy por él

Shadow salió patinando de nuevo, mientras que Silver recogió las cosas de Sonic, las metió a la casa y fue tras ellos, pero su velocidad no se comparaba en NADA con la de ellos XP

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-SONIC!! DETENTE!!

-ni loco!!

Shadow aceleró lo más que pudo y logró detener a Sonic del brazo

Sonic se jalaba inútilmente por escapar de la fuerza de Shadow, pero su intento por hacerlo terminó en cuanto él lo jaló y lo abrazó recargándolo en su pecho

-O/O

-por qué es que quieres escapar?, por qué no me diriges la palabra?

-por…que….

-si nos casamos, qué crees que suceda si no me miras siquiera?

-casarnos?

-Eh…era sólo un ejemplo n/n U, por favor quédate, quiero que estemos juntos como antes de saber la verdad…los tres juntos….

-No puedo Shadow, yo…soy el desconocido de los tres…osea que lo que siento por ti…

-es verdadero

-ah?

-si, yo…creo que me siento igual que tú

-no, yo…quiero empezar de nuevo-dispuesto a partir

-entonces empecemos desde aquí…

Shadow se acercó lentamente a Sonic y acercó sus rostros hasta besarlo por unos segundos, todo iba perfecto…hasta que…

-NO SIGAN!!

Silver iba corriendo a todo lo que sus pies daban…cuando

-O.O??

Se tropezó y….

-O/O

-O/O

-¬¬…Silver…lo hiciste de nuevo…

Silver había caído en la misma posición de antes besando de nuevo a Shadow

-.-.-.-.-Minutos después

Luego de ese pequeño "accidente", nah!, yo creo que lo hizo apropósito, y ustedes? XD

Shadow iba caminando con ambos erizos, los cuales se estaban molestando jaloneándose a Shadow

-Es mi hermanito!! XO

-Pero es mi novio! DX

-¬¬…CHICOS!! tranquilos…yo, sólo quiero que vivamos los tres juntos…-sonriendo como es muy escasas ocasiones XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de eso, se toman una foto los tres en el mismo lugar en donde tomaron la primera, pero esta vez…estaban los tres juntos n.n, qué lindo!!

"_Después de todo…somos tres erizos…muy parecidos"_

_HERMANOS PARA SIEMPRE!!_

_**FIN**_

**Bueno chicos, lamento que sea así de corto, pero, ustedes me comprenden de seguro, y han de saber lo difícil que es pasar física, debo ir a estudiar, luego pondré el OVA Ok?**

**Nos vemos en él n-n**


	11. OVA

Bien bien bien, como os prometí, aquí está el OVA

**Bien bien bien, como os prometí, aquí está el OVA!! nOn**

**Disfrútenlo**

El sol brillaba, un día más, sobre la casa de aquellos tres erizos que ahora vivían juntos….

La computadora estaba dormida, con varios programas ya guardados para entregarlos.

Y un erizo negro que se veían bastante cansado, con su ropa normal, ya que del sueño ni se cambió para dormir, se rascaba la cabeza, pero sin despertarse, se volteó y se tapó de nuevo con las cobijas

-…qué pasa ahora Silver? ¬¬

-Te importa?, al fin somos hermanos nn

-¬¬

-Hace dos semanas que lo sabemos y te estás portando tan distante conmigo T.T

-es que sólo han pasado dos semanas….

-Ok, podemos bañarnos juntos? n.n

-Estás loco!-sentándose de golpe en la cama-ningunos hermanos hacen eso, o es que lo has visto en la televisión? O.O

-pero la televisión tiene ciertas reglas

-no… ¬¬

-Vale, entonces un besito de buenos días

-… O.ó

-…-Silver levantando su boca

-…ni lo sueñes-dijo secamente

-si no lo haces, me meteré al baño contigo ¬¬-amenazadoramente

-pero mira que eres rarito

-es que eres mi hermanito consentido-abrazándolo

-Hey!

Sonic estaba asomado con una cara acusadora a ambos erizos

-se ven muy juntitos…

-es porque somos hermanos!! n.n

-aunque sean hermanos existen ciertos límites!-dirigiéndose a Shadow

-por qué yo señor?-mirando hacia el cielo

-es porque le dejas hacer lo que quiera!!-acercándose

-y es mi culpa?-acercándose de igual forma

-O/O

-…O/O-apartando la cabeza

-…no me gusta este ambiente!! Tú solo eres mi hermanito!!-jaloneándolo y subiéndose en él

-Hermanito!! n.n

-Silver!!

-Silver!!, qué es lo que le estás tocando??

Jajaja, esta parte cómo la adoro!! XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No lo entiendo, han pasado ya dos semanas desde que sabes que Silver es tu hermano, y aún así sigues teniendo problemas

-Así es Rouge, y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aún, pero esos dos no me sueltan para nada

-Ay, Shadow, en qué cosas te andas metiendo u.u

-déjalo en paz Knuckles…no te preocupes Shadow, te ayudaremos, cuenta con nosotros, algo se nos ocurrirá n-n

Sonriendo-gracias chicos

.-.-..-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Al día siguiente

-Una tienda?

-Si, este parque está cerca de tu casa, acamparás aquí, ya instalamos todo para que puedas trabajar sin que ellos se den cuenta

-Yo me encargué de instalar el sistema

-Gracias de nuevo chicos

-no tienes que agradecerlo, ahora, te dejamos, ponte a trabajar

Rouge y Knuckles se retiraron dejando a Shadow trabajando toda la tarde a gusto sin que nadie le molestase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahh??, mi hermanito llegando tarde??

-de hecho, no creo que vaya a venir Silver, nos ha abandonado porque lo tienes hasta la….

-Hey, soy su hermano, qué querías?

-si, lo sé, pero, no crees que te estás pasando??

-…hmm…no n-n

-recuerdas la alianza fraternal?, la regla de que tenías que apoyar mis sentimientos

-si, la recuerdo muy bien Sonic n-n

-Uf-suspirando de alivio

-pero la alianza se disolvió n.n

-O.ó??...¬¬ (así que eso es…traidor…)

-(él sólo es mi hermanito)

-(yo soy el único que se puede enamorar de él)

-(yo no lo permitiré)

Los dos erizos se siguieron comunicando con sus miradas un rato hasta que tocaron el timbre y los dos salieron disparados a abrir

-Hermanito?

-Shadow?

Pero no era él quien estaba en la puerta, si no Amy

-Les tengo buenas noticias a ambos jejeje n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Al día siguiente del siguiente XP

Shadow se había despertado, y salió de la tienda cansado de estar encerrado

De pronto se escuchó una voz

-Listo!, mi tienda está montada1!!-Era la voz de Tails

-Tails?

Momentos después llegaron Rouge y Knuckles

-Qué demonios…?

-lo siento Shadow, pero no sé cómo fue que ella se enteró y…

-Quién?

-Yo-saliendo a la luz-ahora declaro inaugurado el primer campamento de verano entre alumnos

-Hermanito!!

-Shadow!!

-(mierda…)

Los dos erizos se lanzaron sobre Shadow

Tres horas después los chicos se la pasaron jugando divirtiéndose mucho, excepto por Shadow, quien tenía que soportar la rivalidad entre Sonic y Silver, ya se imaginarán XD

Todo era diversión hasta que Shadow se percató de que…

-(demonios, qué estoy haciendo, debo trabajar)-Shadow se encerró en su tienda poniendo un letrero de "no molestar"

-Voy a verlo-Silver iba a entrar pero Sonic lo detuvo

-déjalo ya Silver!!

-Muy bien, ahora todos tienen el resto del día libre-dijo Amy retirándose a su tienda

Rouge se fue con Knuckles, y Sonic y Silver a la suya, dejando a Tails solo en la oscuridad…

-Oye silver

-Hm?

-a que no has oído hablar del "Fantasma del Lago"!

-el fa…fantasma del lago?

-Si, su espíritu vaga por aquí, y secuestra a chicos jóvenes, como nosotros

-O.O…en serio?

-Nah!, era broma jajaja

-¬¬

Segundos más tarde se escuchó un grito

-…u.u-Silver se desmayó

-Hm?, será mejor que vaya a ver-saliendo de la tienda

Sonic caminó por el bosque oscuro varios minutos buscando a quien habia gritado, pero sólo se encontró con Shadow

-Shadow?

-eh…escuché un grito y vine a ver quién era

-yo también, pero no veo a nadie

-no debió ser nada, y Silver?

-Eh…está en la tienda, descansando

-Hm…de acuerdo…eh…quieres venir a tomar un café?

-Hm?, claro!!

Sonic se fue a la tienda de Shadow

-Shadow…

-si?

-Yo….-tomándose el café-yo…ya no puedo estar contigo por Silver, entiendo que esté ilusionado pero…

-Si, yo también, comprendo muy bien, pero, tienes razón, aunque no puedo negarle las cosas, es mi único hermano, no he tenido otro familiar

-Si, pero, prometiste estar conmigo, por eso me quedé…-Quitándose la chamarra roja que traía

-Sonic, lo sé, pero…

-Quiero estar contigo Shadow!!-desabrochándose la camisa y acercándose a él

-Sonic….

Estaban cerca, demasiado…ya casi…

Silver se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la tienda-NO SIGAN!!-si, lo sé, de nuevo x¬¬, maldito Silver XD, pero no se preocupen, esta vez sólo entró a la tienda gritando, no le robó otro beso a Shadow u.u

-Silver?

-Por favor, no sigan!!

-Pero por qué no?

-Porque….porque…-con lágrimas en los ojos-en cuanto tú y Sonic estén juntos, me olvidarán ambos!!, no quiero que eso pase!!, para cualquiera es más importante un novio que un familiar

-Así que eso era lo que tenías-Dijo Sonic

-Tonto-dijo secamente Shadow

-Ah?

-Si, eres tonto Silver

-Para mí, una pareja va a ser tan importante como un hermano, los querré a ambos por igual, eres muy tonto al pensar eso, crees que abandonaría a la familia que he buscado toda mi vida por alguien a quien amo?

-Si, Silver, si tú estás de acuerdo, propongo que Shadow sea de los dos

-Sonic…Sonic!!-lazándose a abrazarlo-perdón, perdón

-AHHH??

Al momento en el que Silver se lanzó a abrazar a Sonic, empujó la cafetera, y esta cayó en la entre pierna de Shadow

-AHHHH!! QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA!!

-Shadow!!-gritaron ambos saliendo tras él

Shadow estaba sobándose en el suelo desesperado por deshacerse del café, los dos erizos se arrodillaron hasta él riendo, luego salieron los demás

-Qué es lo que está pasando?? O.O-preguntó Rouge sorprendida por la escena al igual que los demás.

-… O/O-Sonic se vió que tenía la camisa desabrochada y se la cerró rápidamente, Shadow dejó de…tocarse XD y Silver se paró con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza

Todos rieron y regresaron a sus casas

-Están felices ahora?-preguntó sonriendo Shadow con ambos erizos abrazados

-si n.n, gracias hermanito

-si, yo también, pero…creo que olvidamos algo…

-De veras?, Hmm…no lo sé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Días después…

_-Noticia de última hora: Días después de que unos chicos acamparon en le antiguo bosque cerca del lago abandonado, se ha descubierto de que la Leyenda del Fantasma Cosmo del Lago…es real .Pero no sólo eso, sino que ahora, son dos fantasmas los que vagan por ahí!!, el segundo fantasma es reconocido como Miles Tails Prowers. Qué emoción, ahora tenemos una pareja de fantasmas cuidando nuestro lago._

Se apaga la tele

Viéndola estaban los tres erizos con caras sorprendidas y con una gran gotita en sus cabezas

_Menudas vacaciones de verano… u.u U_

**-.-.-.-.-Fin-.-.-.-.-**

**Ahí lo tienen chicos, Uf, ahora puedo morir en paz jejeje**

**Nos vemos en otro fic, y gracias por leer y por sus mensajes y por agregarme a favoritos**

**Jrejeje, Arigato!!**

**Ashley Shadow**


End file.
